In many instances it is desired to trail heavy wagons or implements behind a farm tractor. Further, many farm tractors include lift hitches which do not includes hitch assemblies for trailing heavy implements. Accordingly, a need exists for a hitch frame which may be supported from a lift hitch and includes hitch structure by which a heavy farm implement may be trailed behind the associated tractor.
Also, it is sometimes undesirable for the operator of a tractor to have to dismount therefrom for coupling or uncoupling an implement to be towed or having been towed therebehind. Accordingly, a need exists for a hitch structure which may be automatically engaged with and locked relative to a towing pin portion of an implement to be towed without the operator of a tractor having to dismount therefrom. In addition, it is further desirable to provide a hitch structure which may be remotely opened, either by hydraulic or pneumatic means, by the operator of a tractor and thus result in a further savings of time.
Present day hitch assemblies provided on tractors do not include the above-noted operational features, nor do hitch frames presently being marketed for use on tractor lift hitches.